


Wild Boys

by azalea_21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Horan Twins, M/M, Styles Twins - Freeform, Summer, narry au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azalea_21/pseuds/azalea_21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who're they? - Niall Horan</p><p>''They Styles Twins'' </p><p>They seem nice - Nate Horan</p><p>''Trust me, they're not''</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO EXCITED FOR THIS OMFG

A black Audi S5 sports car pulled up at the side of the road. Niall Horan stopped the cake he was icing to peer curiously through the window at who would stop at the Styles Meat&Grab diner. 

"What're you looking at?" Niall didn't move his eyes even though his brother appeared beside him. 

Two brunettes came out. One sporting a beanie, covering his brown curls and one with sunglasses and a cigarette dangling from his lips. Their faces look the same, as their hair and eyes. 

"Twins" Niall muttered, mesmerised as the one with the beanie took a look at his surroundings. 

"Good looking twins at that" his twin brother, Nate chimed in. 

"Who are they?" Niall asked suddenly. 

"Hey, you two! What are you doing?" Niall and Nate teared their gaze away from the window and sheepishly smiled at their sister in law, Denise. Denise hired them for the summer since they were actually good with the baking and icing and decorating. 

"Just- uhm. Looking out the beautiful scenery" Niall tried and Nate scoffed, making Niall elbow his brunette twin brother in the stomach. Nate rolled his eyes. 

Denise raised her eyebrows at the two and looked down the window. She sighed and rolled their eyes. 

"Oh. They're back" she muttered. 

Niall's eyes widened. She knows them!

"Who're they?" Niall asked excitedly. 

"The Styles Twins. They come here every summer because their dad lives here. Their mom and step father live in the UK now" Denise replied causally, wanting to not talk about them anymore. She was about to go back to her work at the back when Nate's words stopped her. 

"They seem nice" Nate had muttered, sealing a cookie from the tray beside him and nibbling on it. 

Denise turned around and narrowed her eyes. "Trust me, they maybe twins like you guys but you do not want to be involved with them" she said. 

"But, what if-" 

"No. Don't get involved, trust me okay?" Her eyes softened and she left them to their work. 

Nate sighed and let his head fall back on the counter. "There goes my dreams" He muttered. 

Niall chuckled, looking at his brother with amusement. "Your dream since when?" He asked with a smirk. 

"Since we saw them 5 minutes earlier!" Nate groaned. Niall shook his head and ignored his brother as he continued on with his work. 

So the Styles Twins were bad news? They won't go near them then. 

 

A/N : OKAY SO I MADE AN EDIT OF THIS AND SOMEONE ASKED E TO MAKE A FIC OUT OF IT! HOW IS IT? KUDOS AND COMMENT? THANK YOU :) xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS GUYS :D

==================

"Niall! Remember to close up!" Niall rolled his eyes at Nate's words and shouted back a response. They've been working here for 2 weeks already and Niall always locks up, Nate should know that. 

Denise had to hurry back because she had some emergency with Theo. Niall did let her go back home with a promise to tell him if Theo was okay before she went. Niall is pretty fond of his nephew unlike Nate who is pretty fond of his nephew's kitten. 

"There! Perfect!" Niall took a few steps back and examined the cake he just finished touching up and smiled, satisfied with his work. He kept the cake in the fridge, collected his things and locked up at the bakery just as the clock showed 8:30 pm. 

His house was just a 10 minute walk from here. He can't help but glance at the Styles Meat&Grab diner across the street as he walked though. It was open 24 hours. His stomach growled suddenly and Niall bit his bottom lip as he stared at his stomach. 

Should he? 

Or?

A quick bite won't hurt right?

He had pushed open the glass door to the diner so it was no use to turn back anyways. The smell of fries and burgers hit his nostrils immediately and his stomach growled again. 

The place was packed with teenagers as Niall made his way at the counter bar stools. Music was blaring from the speakers. This place has never been so packed before. With families coming down to Mullingar for weddings, maybe but only in the mornings. And the only music Mr Styles has ever played is the no lyrics elevator music. 

 

Niall looked over the counter to see if anyone would serve him when a body blocked his view. He looked up and his breath caught in his throat. 

"What can I get ya?" the person drawled, looking like this was the last place he wanted to be right now. 

"I-uh- umm" Niall was at loss for words because this person was right in front of him. And he was extremely attractive. Niall cleared his throat when the person raised his eyebrows and a smirk appeared on his lips. 

"I'll have the burger and fries. Chocolate milk shake" Niall managed to get out and got himself busy as he took off his glasses and pretended to wipe them with his shirt. 

The person walked away and Niall breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't even know why he got all flustered and nervous around that boy. Denise had told him and Nate to stay away so they had too.

He came back with my food and I gave him my signature smile. He just stared at me for a while, shook his head and moved to the back. 

Okay?? 

I was sipping my chocolate milk shake when a voice almost made me choke. 

"Well, hey" I turned around and was face to face with the guy that served me just now, only now he had sunglasses on his face. 

It's night time and in doors. 

I coughed, trying to get my throat unblocked. "Uhm.. Hi?" I replied. 

He raised his eyebrows at smirked at me, "You don't remember me?" He asked. 

"Uh.. You were the one who took my order?" I tried. He chuckled and shook his head. 

"No, that was my brother Harry" 

Harry.. 

"And you are?" I asked. 

"Max, Max Styles? We bumped into each other when you got out of that bakery. " he raised his eyebrows and I just stood there and blinked. 

Does he mean Nate? 

Why did Nate even talk to this boy! Denise said we couldn't! Sometimes I don't know how we're even related I swear! 

"Umm, you-"

"Max! Stop flirting for a second and help me out here!" Max shot me a wink and was out of the seat in a second, using his legs and arms to swing his body over the bar and going inside. 

Umm okay? I looked at my half full glass of chocolate goodness and found myself not really having the appetite anymore. I put some money on the table and tried to get out of the crowded place. 

=======================

"Who was that?" 

"Some cutie I bumped into earlier" 

"Cutie huh?" Harry muttered, feeling annoyed all of a sudden. 

 

A/N : A LITTLE SHORT BUT I HAD TO POST IT SINCE I KINDA WROTE THIS AT 5:30 AM! TELL ME WHAT CHA THINK ;) VOTE AND COMMENT THANK YOU xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *COUGH* DOUBLE UPDATE *COUGH*

"Nate!" Nate fumbled with his phone when he heard that familiar shout and hid it under his pillow. The door to his room opened and his brother was there. 

"H-hey bro, what's up?" Nate asked with a smile. Niall raised his eyebrows and walked in Nate's room. 

"So I went to the Styles Meat&Grab diner just now, ya know to get something to eat" Niall said, sitting on his brother's desk. Nate's eyes lit up. 

"Oh? Good food?" Nate asked. Niall made sure he was looking right into Nate's eyes. 

"Delicious" 

Nate laughed awkwardly and Niall crossed his arms. "Some guy named Max Styles flirted with me" Niall went straight for the kill. 

Nate found himself clenching his fists and he looked up at Niall's eyes. "Oh?" Nate muttered. 

Niall rolled his eyes at his brother's obviousness. "He thought I was you, Nate!" 

"What! I have brown hair, how can you-" Nate shut up when Niall pulled off his snapback to reveal messy dyed blonde hair underneath. 

"Oh. Explains it" Nate shrugged. 

"Not the point here, Nate! Denise told us to stay away from them remember?" Niall asked, frowning. 

"It wasn't like it was on purpose! He bumped into me!" Nate defended himself. 

"Did you have to tell him you're name?" 

"I'm sorry! He's just so-" 

"He's a Styles" 

"Oh c'mon you know how nice Des is with us!" Nate crossed his arms. 

"Yeah, Des is. Doesn't mean his double trouble sons are too. " Niall pointed out. 

"Look if you don't want me to talk to him anymore, fine! I won't" Nate muttered. Niall's eyes widened. 

Well, that was easy. 

"Ya know what happened the last time we hung out with boys like those" Niall said, getting off the desk. 

Nate shook his head, not wanting to remember about that tanned skin half pakistani, British boy that broke his heart. Niall left Nate with a hug and closed his door. 

Nate's phone buzzed from under the pillow and he quickly took it out, smiling when he saw the name. 

Max 

We should hang out sometime. 

================

"BOO" 

"Ah fuck!" Louis shouted, almost falling off his ladder. Niall laughed, watching his best friend trying to regain his balance. 

"Horan! What the fuck!" Louis shouted louder, making a few heads turn their way. His manager, Jay passed by and gave Louis a glare. Louis gave him a sheepish smile in return and glared at Niall. 

"Hey Lou, nice to see you too" Niall said, between laughs. 

"Seriously Niall, couldn't have found another way to greet me?" Louis asked, rearranging the books once again and climbing off the ladder. Niall shrugged and held a Burger King's plastic bag. 

"Yes, that's better" Louis grinned, snatching the bag and going to the counter. 

The book store Louis worked in was quiet but changed when Niall walked in with their food. They only sounds were their cursing and laughter. 

"So, you heard about The Styles Twins? My mom said they're bad" Louis asked between munches of fries. 

Niall rolled his eyes and exhaled slowly. "I think everyone's heard Lou. It's a pretty small town" Niall said.   
Louis shrugged and continued to eat his fries. 

"Do you think they're that bad?" Niall found himself asking. Himself or Louis, he doesn't know. 

"Mm, can't be badder than Malik though" Louis said. Niall clenched his teeth.

"Striked a nerve there eh?" Louis smirked, patting Niall's shoulder. Niall shrugged it off and the subject wasn't brought up again. 

They played footie in the bookstore, being the summer season, everyone was practically out of Ireland and somewhere else. Except for unaffordable people like Niall and Louis. 

"3-1 Tomlinson!" Niall shouted, laughing when Louis gave him his middle finger as a response. 

"Rematch Loser?" Louis shouted back. 

"Who calling a loser, loser!" Niall shouted back laughing and was jumping in victory. He would've knocked down a book shelf if someone hadn't caught him. 

Niall jumped and turned around. His blue eyes widened. The words, thank you stuck in his throat. 

"Klutz" he muttered. 

Okay, now he knew he shouldn't say thank you at all. Who does he think he is! Calling him a klutz!

Louis jogged up to them just as the boy who caught him went to the back. 

"That was a Styles" Louis commented and Niall rolled his eyes. 

Niall had a feeling this wasn't Max Styles though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID I SAY DOUBLE? MY BAD, I MEANT TRIPLE ;)

"I'll race ya" 

Those words left Niall and Nate zooming past streets and neighbours swiftly on their skateboards to the old park. Their town didn't have a skate park, not even a half pipe but they did have a park a little down ways from the new one built. 

The park consisted of four swings, (only two worked) a short broken slide and a street way that surrounded the park. That street way that the twins used to compete with. 

"Can you believe Denise gave us a day off!!" Nate shouted, zooming past Niall with a laugh. Niall cursed and increased his speed. 

"Yeah well, it is summer!" Niall shouted back and zoomed past Nate.

Nate started shouting something else but Niall was too busy feeling like flying as he went faster. 

There's just something about the adrenaline rush and how just the feeling of just being pushed to keep going that makes him like it! So much. 

"Hey, hey bro!" Nate laughed, watching his brother do that. Niall's green SnapBack fell off his head and Nate stopped and watched as Niall got lost. It was something he was used to watching. Niall was born 5 minutes before Nate, even with that Niall thought he was responsible for Nate. 

But if there was one thing he and Nate have in common was their let loose and not have a care in the world attitude they share. 

Niall stopped and turned around to see his brother skateboarding towards him. He grinned at Nate. 

"So.. I saw one of the Styles twins come out of that bookstore you and Louis always hang out in" Nate started, picking up his skateboard. 

"And?" 

"Did you even talk to him!" 

"What- why would I even want to have to talk to him?" Niall asked, laughing. Nate rolled his eyes. 

"Cause you're gay" Nate stated. 

Niall turned around and raised his eyebrows. 

"Doesn't mean I have to talk to every attractive boy alive" Niall answered. 

Nate blew out a breath and climbed himself up so he was sitting on the top of the kiddie slide. 

"His brother's nice" Nate muttered, looking down at his scuffed sneakers. Niall's head shot up. 

"How do you know that?" Niall asked, eyes narrowed. 

Before Nate could answer though, they heard tires squealing to a stop and loud laughter. Nate and Niall turned their heads towards the loud laughter and saw none other than the devils themselves. Nate grinned and Niall sucked in a much needed breath. 

Max nudged his brother and pointed to the two Irish boys at the park. His brother raised both eyebrows but followed Max anyways when he sauntered over to them with a confident smile. 

"Hey Nate" Max greeted, smiling at the brunette boy. 

"Hi Max" Nate replied, smiling back.

"You're Niall right? Sorry about the mix up at the diner" Max chuckled, looking at Niall. Niall shrugged. 

"What are you doing here?" Nate asked, jumping off the slide to land in front of the boy with the sunglasses perched on his nose as always. 

"Me and Harry were having a race. We just got our motorbikes fixed" Max answered with a smirk, pointing towards where two motorbikes were parked. 

"You skateboard" Harry spoke for the first time, looking at the skateboard under Niall's foot. 

"Yeah, bet we can skateboard faster than you guys can ride" Nate challenged, making Niall glare at him. 

"You're on" Max said, voice low and taking down his sunglasses to stare at Nate. Nate managed to not speak out what he was thinking when he stared into dark green. 

======================

The roar of the motorbike's engines and Nate, Max and Harry's shouts were the only things heard after that as they raced down the road. 

It was an open road at that but there were no cars or other people. Motorbikes vs skateboards wasn't really a fair race but neither of them really cared. 

"Rematch" Niall said after he finally arrived at the finish line. He heard Harry scoff and tried to ignore it. 

"Nah, me and Harry won. That's it!" Max said, smirking and leaning on his bike. 

"Thats not fair, you guys got engines. Me and Nate run on energy" Niall said, crossing his arms. 

"We'll team up then" Harry said, standing beside Niall. 

"You and me against your brother and mine" Harry said, looking down at Niall who was a little shorter than him. Niall knew he should say no. They shouldn't even have started this! Denise said they were trouble. 

"Hope you can keep up" Niall answered, smirking. 

"C'MON NIALL!!" Harry shouted over the roar of his engine and Niall ignored how his name rolled of Harry's tongue with such normalcy like they were long time friends. He especially ignored how Harry said his name with his British accent. 

Niall tried to keep up, skateboarding down the road with Harry beside him while Nate and Max were behind them. 

"We're gonna win anyways!" Niall shouted back and Harry laughed. Niall really needed to focus or he will take a wrong turn because that laugh was something he's never heard before. 

"Confident I see!" Nate shouted suddenly, zooming past them with Max right beside him. 

Max and Nate's laugh was heard through the houses they passes through and Niall gritted his teeth. He sped up and Harry noticed how Niall's tongue was poking out of the side of his mouth. 

"Ready to speed things up!" Harry shouted. Niall gave him a smirk and they sped down the road together. 

Nate and Max won. "Okay fine, we get it. You won" Niall said, shoving his brother's shoulder. Nate only laughed louder in his face. Harry watched from his bike with an amused smirk. 

"Rematch tomorrow?" Max asked. 

Niall was about to protest when a voice had them all shut up. 

"Nate, Niall!" They turned towards where Denise stood with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised. 

"Who's that?" Harry muttered. 

"Their sister" Denise said, latching onto Nate wrists to drag him beside her. 

"In-law" Niall added. Denise rolled her eyes and glared at him. Niall put his hands up defensively. 

"Had fun? Great. Cause I need you two in my bakery, now" Denise said and the boys didn't hesitate as they gathered their skateboards and followed their sister in law to her car. 

They were in deep shit. 

=======================

"So, Nate huh? New play?" 

"No bro. His different." 

 

A/N : KUDOS&COMMENT! THANK YOU :) xx


	5. Chapter 5

Harry

"Max!!" Harry shouted, kicking his twin brother for maybe the 6th time at the side of his body. He groaned, muttered something and waved Harry off. Harry rolled his eyes. 

It was 4:30 pm and the place was packed! Late lunch was a habit here, Harry observed. They could use the extra help. 

Harry crouched down to his level and practically screamed into his ear. He jumped up, eyes wide and surprised. 

"What the fuck Harry! Are you trying to get me killed from shock?" Max grumbled, straightening his clothes and taking the apron he hung one of the shelves. 

Harry rolled my eyes at his dramatic outburst. "You can't get killed from shock" He stated. 

"I almost did!" He shouted and passed by Harry with a string of curses. Harry ignored him, as always and plugged in his earphones to the MP3 player in his apron pocket. 

He mostly worked behind the counter where the people just pointed at him what they wanted and he gave the order to the cooks. 

Harry just gave the cooks the new order after waking up Max when he saw a familiar face through the crowd of people. Brown hair and blue eyes. It was Nate. Harry ignored Nate. Thinking about Nate only reminded him of Niall. 

Niall, the boy that made him confused even though his been observing that blonde from afar. 

Max was openly gay, it was obvious. Back in London, everyone didn't bother him for it (mainly cause anybody could get beaten into a pulp if they did ) and even here, he flirted with Nate Horan so openly. 

Harry though, liked girls. He has girls lining up to be with him back in London and even flirting with him here. It couldn't be easier and he liked that. So when Niall caught his attention, it got him confused and Harry never liked feeling confused. 

He felt a shake at his shoulders and tuned out the song playing in his ears, turning to the source of the shake. It was one of the cooks, handing him two plates of fish and chips. Harry took them with an apologetic smile and handed them to the customers. 

"Hi!!!" Nate's voice was impossibly loud. Harry smiled politely. Nate plucked an earphone from Harry's ear. 

"Have you seen Max?" Nate asked.   
Harry shrugged and pointed to the back where Max was probably sleeping or heating up the food.

Yeah he was probably sleeping. 

Before Nate could walk though, Max shoved Harry aside with his shoulder behind the counter and grinned at Nate. Harry left them be and went to the back. 

He wondered why Nate was here, he was sure he and Niall couldn't even step in here because of what happened earlier. When their sister in-law dragged them back to the bakery. 

Speaking off.. 

Harry's eyes trailed to the green SnapBack sitting on top of his bag. He picked it up when he was walking pass the park. Niall's name was engraved at the side. He must have dropped it. 

Harry lifted the SnapBack to his nose and smelt strawberries. And honey?   
He shook his head, groaning. 

What the hell is wrong with you, Harry!

Sniffing some other guy's SnapBack?  
Maybe he should give it back. It would be weird if he didn't. 

==

"Hello, welcome to Dee's Bakery!" Niall chirped when the door opened with a ring. He was busy arranging the cupcakes behind the counter so when he popped his head up, his eyes widened. 

"Oh. Hi" Niall smiled nervously. 

"Hey teammate" Harry said with a smirk. 

Niall chuckled, remembering earlier when his eyes caught the SnapBack on Harry's head. It was green and he was pretty sure his name was there. 

Harry raised his eyebrows at Niall who grew quiet after his laugh and realised his was staring at his SnapBack. 

"Oh! Right! Here. This is yours" Harry said, taking off the SnapBack and giving it to its owner. Niall mumbled a thanks and Harry nodded. 

"Niall! Can you put the fresh ones in front!" Denise was heard shouting from the back and Niall held his hand up to Harry, asking him to wait as he went to the back. 

Harry clasped his hands behind his back, feeling weird standing alone in bakery. 

Niall appeared a little while later, holding a tray of freshly baked cupcakes complete with icing on top. Harry's mouth watered at the smell. 

"Want a cupcake?" Niall asked smiling, holding one up. 

Harry pondered this for a while. 

"Only if you have raspberry ice tea to wash it down with" Harry answered with a smile. 

That's how Denise found them later. Harry Styles and her brother in-law, Niall laughing with cupcake icing on their noses. 

 

===

It was 11 pm at night and Niall was listening to his mom panic about Nate not being home yet. The only ones awake in the household was Niall, his mom and his dad. 

"Ma, calm down. I'm sure he'll be back soon" Niall said, trying to calm his mom down while trying to focus on the game that was on. 

"It's already 11:15 pm! I gotta get Greg to go find him!" His mom panicked, almost rushing up the stairs until Niall stopped her. 

"Wait, wait. Ill do it Ma" Niall said, kissing his mom's cheek before taking his jacket and going out the door.   
He wanted his brother to have some relaxing time, he's been stressing way too much. 

Niall pulled his jacket closer to him because of the cold night air as he walked to the one place Nate would go, the park.

Nate was there alright. And he wasn't alone. Niall rushed behind the bush and raised his eyebrows when Nate started to laugh at something the friend he was with said something. 

And they were kissing. 

Niall shifted to the side to who it was and saw it was a familiar set of curls. 

"Harry?" Niall whispered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

=======================

"Yes?" 

Niall almost jumped at that voice and turned around to see another familiar set of curls. 

How could he forget there were two of them! 

He looked to the side and could barely make out the face in the darkness. He calmed himself down though, the person watching him with an amused smile. 

"I'm offended you can't make out which is which after a week, Niall" the familiar drawl of Harry's voice filled his ears. 

"Just your face" Niall muttered because how can he not differentiate between Harry's soft but low voice whenever he was talking to him and Max's totally different voice.

Harry chuckled and Niall shushed him, pulling Harry lower so the two (still kissing) didn't notice them. 

"What are you doing here?" Niall asked quietly. 

"I was about to go to Max and ruin his fun but I saw you here and decided to say hi" Harry said with a smirk. 

Niall hoped Harry couldn't see the familiar heat on his cheeks at being caught. 

"Just go ruin their fun" Niall muttered and Harry laughed silently while standing up and shouted what sounded like, "HANDS UP! WE'RE THE POLICE!!" 

==

Niall woke up the next morning and found Nate at the foot off his bed, practically radiating with happiness. 

Niall groaned and decided to go back to sleep but Nate pulled the pillow Niall put over his face and grinned right into Niall's face. 

"Morning bro!" Nate exclaimed. 

"I don't want to know anything about how good of a kisser he is or how you think this is a good idea" Niall said, glaring. Nate blinked at him and frowned. 

"Fine" Niall muttered after a couple of seconds. Nate jumped and starting talking about how he good of a kisser he was and Niall starting saying that Max Styles is a Styles but Nate completely ignored that statement. 

 

"Niall" Niall turned around to see Denise looking at him with concern written all over her face. 

"What's up Denise?" Niall asked. 

"Where's Nate?" She asked. 

Niall shrugged. He was probably with Max but Denise would kill them both if she knew. Yesterday after the whole skateboard thing, they got a whole lecture and a list of reasons on WHY they shouldn't hang out with the Styles Twins. 

Denise let it go even though she knew there was something Niall was not telling her. 

Niall sighed when she left and got his phone out to call Nate. He needed to be here before he got into trouble. Even their parents didn't really approve of the Styles Twins. Being friends with them is like attempting suicide. 

"Hello?" 

That wasn't Nate. 

"Hey? Where's Nate?" Niall asked. 

"Oh hey Niall. Probably out with my brother" 

"Harry. Why do you have his phone?" Niall sighed exasperatedly. Nate was being so difficult. 

"Nate gave this to me and told me to guard it" Harry chuckled through the phone. Niall rolled his eyes although that chuckle kinda, sorta made his heart rate pick up. 

"Do you know where they are?" Niall asked. 

"I do"

"Where?" 

"Well they asked me to keep it a secret"

"Harry, please" 

"Okay, I'll tell you. But ... "

"Oh god. What is it?" 

"We have to go there with my motorbike" 

Niall hesitated. He never rode one before and to say he was scared was an understatement. 

"Do we have a deal?" Harry's voice broke his thought and he swore he was going to kill his brother for this.

"Yeah okay" Niall sighed. 

 

A/N : KUDOS AND COMMENT! :D xx


End file.
